Aspheroth Silinar
Aspheroth Silinar, a.k.a. "Asph" (Or Asph-hole if you have a death wish), is an assasin deeply-trained in the effective uses of poison. Usually known to carry around a few small vails full of mysterious, deadly liquids, Aspheroth will do almost anything you ask him to... for a price. Character Description Aspheroth is not a large man, but don't let his size fool you. At 5'10" and 160 pounds, his small, muscular figure lets him run through a packed crowd, jump across rooftops, and sneak around with ease. He has a tattoo on his right hand of a cog and a sword, signaling his previous affiliations with the Defias. As far as scars go, Asph doesn't have many. He has a small scar running diagonally across his left pectoral, and one encircling his right bicep from a 'highwire act' gone wrong. Ask him about his drinking days and he'll show you a large scar on his back from falling on a chair out of a third story balcony. His face, usually hidden by a red mask and long black hair, has a youthful appearance. He has piercing blue eyes, a small nose, and his mouth is usually set in a continuous smirk. Somewhat hotheaded, Asph gets mad and picks fights he usually can't win without using underhanded trickery. Character Biography Born to Jacen and Martha Silinar, Aspheroth grew up on a small farm in Westfall. Not much is known about his childhood before age eight, as he prefers to keep this secret. Aspheroth's parents were killed in a wagon robbery conducted by a small band of Defias gangmembers, whereas shortly after, the gangmembers burned down the Silinar homestead under direction of Edwin Vancleef, effectively removing any records of the Silinars existence. Aspheroth, newly orphaned, wandered Westfall for a year, learning various skills that he carried with him throughout the years. One day, having been caught attempting to steal fruit off a passing wagon, he was brought to Gryan Stoutmantle, who then turned him over to Elling Trias, an old family friend of the Silinars. Trias saw that Aspheroth was a born rogue upon watching him playing hide and seek with the other kids around Stormwind, and took him to Matthias Shaw to teach him how to use his abilities. Throughout the years, Aspheroth learned many secrets. On his 18th birthday, Elling Trias told Aspheroth how his parents had died at the hands of the Defias. Aspheroth swore vengeance against Vancleef. A year later, Aspheroth had successfully infiltrated the ranks of the Defias, and learned many skills related to the use of poison and the curing of symptoms brought on by the same, eventually developing a special poison for his own use that only he could cure. It was with this poison that Aspheroth, attacked and weakened Vancleef. Shortly after his run-in with Vancleef, Aspheroth learned of a secret society of rogues, known only as The Assasin's League. Aspheroth decided to seek them out to undergo further training. It is here that he learned of his parents previous ties to the League, and also of their extraordinary standing with the master of Ravenholdt Manor, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt. After training at Ravenholdt Manor, Aspheroth turned his talents to profiteering, and started up a mercenaries guild. This guild attracted the attention of Sorrel Aranar, Lord of The House Aranar. Sorrel frequently came to Aspheroth with contracts and missions, including one that introduced him to the Shadow Hall, ending in a meeting at Beggars Haunt. After this mission, Aspheroth became more interested in the Hall, eventually joining to gain protection from the Defias and nobles that wanted him dead, offering them his infinite knowledge of poisons. Needless to say, this was the last mission given to Asph by Sorrel. Titles and Nicknames Good luck finding many here, Asph is so good with aliases, he rarely uses the same one twice. Asph Short for Aspheroth obviously, only used by his closest friends. "That damn bastard that killed Name Of Victim Here" A title only reserved for relatives/close friends of Aspheroth's marks. Businesses and Investments Saija will frequently remind you that Asph is poor as dirt. Obviously nothing here except for the occasional contract. Out Of Character Notes Always runs around looking for RP. Just say hi and he'll start talking. Category:Members Category:Rogues